We're Going To Die Today
by panda10bears
Summary: All Laura wanted was the end to a boring lesson, all Freya wanted was the end to the endless counting down of minutes until lunch. A simple plan "Just say you're going to the bathroom", with deadly consequences.
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Laura?", Freya cried, the intruder alarms blaring, "Wait, you can't lock the door, where's Laura?"

"Freya, we haven't got a choice", shouted Jenny, desperate to be heard over the noise," If we don't lock the door then we'll all die"

"No", Freya screamed, lunging at the door. But she was too late, she heard the faint click of the lock and she knew that there was nothing she could do.

5* M*I*N*U*T*E*S* E*A*R*L*I*E*R

The chatter of the class rose above the teacher's pleads for silence. No one cared much for physics anyway and as long as you passed the GCSE then no one would complain. The clock on the wall was slowly ticking down the minutes until lunch.

"7 and a half", said Laura grumpily, "Why do we have to stay here anyway, it's not like we're doing anything impotant"

"Then leave", Freya replied, idly drawing on the back cover of her textbook, "Say your going to the bathroom or something"

Laura looked at her in disbelief, "You can't be series?"

"Unless your too scared"

"Am not"

"Prove it". Freya leant back in hot chair, her arms croseed looking intently at Laura,"Go on then, leave"

"Fine", Laura retorted. She put her hand up,"Can I go to the bathroom sir?"

"Hurry up"

Laura turned back to Freya when she got to the door, "Now who's scared", she said with a grin and she left, the door shutting silently behind her.

It was only a few minutes after she left when everything went wrong. A loud noise sounded in the distance, a bang. "What was that?" All heads turned towards the window, there was a scream in the distance followed by another bang, this one closer. Then the alarm went of.

"Get away from the doors and windows", someone yelled, no one knew who. People s,tarted screaming as more shots sounded throughout the school, it was chaos. People were crying, desperately trying to contact parents and friends as they dived under tesks and behind cupboards and doors.

"Where's Laura?", Freya cried, the intruder alarms blaring, "Wait, you can't lock the door, where's Laura?"

"Freya, we haven't got a choice", shouted Jenny, desperate to be heard over the noise," If we don't lock the door then we'll all die"

"No", Freya screamed, lunging at the door. But she was too late, she heard the faint click of the lock and she knew that there was nothing she could do.

"No", she collapses to the floor in disbelief, she didn't even want to imagine what might happen.

"Everyone be quiet", somebody else said, it could have been anyone,, no one was paying attention to who was giving orders, they were just following them.

There was a scream from much closer.

"Run", the dreaded words sounded through the hallway, a bloodcurdling scream followed which was silenced by another bang.

The room had gone silent, the only sounds were the alarms, the faint whispers from people on their phones and the quiet crying from terrified students.

The next scream broke the tension in the room, it was so close and was accompaned by running footsteps. A girl sprinting down the hallway, her face full of terror. Another shot rang out and the girl screamed covering her head. She turned around and looked into the room, for a brief second her eyes found Freya's and a tear rolled down both of the girls cheeks. Another shot brought Laura out of her trance, she ran behind a pillar just as a bullet hit the wall where her head had been only seconds ago.

"l'm so sorry', Freya whispered tears rolling down her cheeks,"This is all my fault"

"I't's ok", Jenny tried to reassure her.

"I've killed her", Freya said, looking into Jenny's eyes, her friend looked away, she didn't reply.


	2. AU

This story isn't really going anywhere. I don't think many people are reading it. If you want em to continue please leave a comment or review or something, just one person would be enough to make me continue.

Thank you for reading though. :)


End file.
